


Not That Different

by darkin520



Category: seaQuest
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkin520/pseuds/darkin520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dedication to all seaQuest writers. Nathan finally figures out how to resolve the conflict between the military and the science staff. Early first season. One-shot. *COMPLETE*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not That Different

As Nathan walked into the ward room, he couldn't help but notice that Dr. Westphalen looking very upset, her arms crossed over her chest and staring daggers at Commander Ford. Commander Ford was doing the same to her. If looks could kill...

 _Oh, dear,_ he thought. _Are we still at this? The military against the science team?_ He'd just have to be the voice of reason here. "Aren't we a little old for staring contests?"

Jonathan turned to him. "Well, if the science team weren't so combative-"

"Combative?" Kristin snapped. "That's a little ironic coming from someone like _you_."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know perfectly well what it means. You-"

"That's enough!" Nathan shouted as he noticed the rest of the senior staff lingering outside the door. He then lowered his voice. "We're going to stop this and have a civilized staff meeting, got it? We'll discuss this later."

__-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-_ _

Kristin pouted as she took her seat. It's not that she was purposely trying to make things miserable for Nathan. She wasn't even trying to make things miserable for Jonathan, but he was _so_ infuriating. Every time she mentioned anything remotely scientific, he had to throw some smart-aleck comment out, and it drove her absolutely mad. If anything, he knew exactly how to push her buttons.

And being the woman she was, she was not about to let anyone push her or her science team around. Her back down from a fight? Never! They'd fought to get where they were, but it was Jonathan who didn't seem to want to give them a chance.

Unfortunately, this was her life. She and Jonathan had been engaged in this volatile dance for months now...way before Nathan ever graced them with his presence. And if he wasn't going to stop, neither was she.

She cradled her chin in her hand as she tried to focus on what Nathan was saying.

"I know this is all new, and we're still getting to know each other, but the main thing I'd like you all to remember is that we need to work together," he said.

Kristin had to cover her mouth to stop herself from laughing. Oh, no, she couldn't blame Nathan. She had to hand it to him; the thought was a nice one, but he'd been away from the real world for far too long. He'd been away from this boat for far too long. He obviously didn't know how idealistic and unrealistic such a statement was.

Indeed, the military could work together and the science personnel could work together, but the two groups could not set aside their differences. Okay, perhaps they had temporarily. They'd done it to defeat the _Delta 4_. But now? On a daily basis?

She shook her head. No, Jonathan was making it perfectly clear he couldn't play nice for even a little while. He definitely didn't like sharing his once-military vessel with the science personnel, and he might be taking his aggression about it all on her, but... Well, she didn't feel like there was any getting through to him nor did she see a point in even trying.

"...well, that's all I have to say for now, so we'll go through our department reports and get to work," Nathan told them. He turned to Kristin. "So how are things on your end, Doctor?"

As soon as she opened her mouth to speak, she couldn't help but notice how Jonathan rolled his eyes and yawned loudly. Did he have to act so juvenile? She was about to say something snarky to him when she stopped herself. It was apparent their little tiff was making the others feel terribly uncomfortable, so she ignored him. She opened up her medical files and read off the week's injuries. "...this still carries over from our brush with the _Delta 4_ , but everyone is mending nicely. And on the science front..." She trailed off, glancing at the military staff and noticing no one seemed to really be listening to her. They all appeared to be lost in their own world. What was the point of all this again?

"Yes?" Nathan asked, following her gaze. "Something wrong?"

"I..." She shook her head. "I am sorry, Captain, but I just don't know if this is a good idea."

His brow furrowed. "Excuse me?"

She motioned around the table. "Combined staff meetings, I mean. We've never done them before, and I think it's clear no one is interested in what I have to say. Your military team is about to fall asleep."

Nathan sighed. "You're wrong about that. _Someone_ is interested in what you have to say." He eyed the senior military staff. "Even if they're not, _I_ am...and the rest of you will give the doctor your undivided attention while she speaks, is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," they said as everyone sat up in their chairs a little straighter, eyes all turning to her.

"Good," Nathan replied, turning back to her. "Now, please, go ahead."

Though she shifted awkwardly, suddenly self-conscious that everyone was staring at her, she continued, "Well, we're working on a new, fascinating experiment with Darwin. Lucas and I are working on a new speech program for him, and we've just gained funding to begin studies on how different algae blooms affect sea life."

She lowered her gaze, not wanting to see the rolling eyes or the smirks. Algae blooms obviously didn't interest them; didn't Nathan see this was futile?

She then felt a warm hand cover hers, causing her to look up once again to see Nathan's warm smile. "That sounds very intriguing. You'll have to keep me posted."

"All right, I will," she replied, returning the smile.

"Good." He then turned to Ben. "Mr. Krieg, how are we in the way of supplies?"

As Ben spoke, Kristin's thoughts turned to Nathan. So maybe he was much different than the other military-types she'd known, but there was a reason for that. Not only was he military, but he'd been a scientist as well. Still was a scientist, she assumed. But there was absolutely no way he was going to turn the rest of the staff into science buffs. She gave him credit for trying, but she wasn't holding her breath. Not at all.

__-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-_ _

Once the meeting had ended, Kristin and Jonathan lingered behind as Nathan had asked. Once they were alone, he turned to them.

"Now, does anyone want to explain to me just why you two can't get along?"

Kristin and Jonathan exchanged a glance but either of them spoke.

Nathan sighed. "So _now_ you two choose to be quiet?" He shook his head. "I'm not sure what you were used to before-"

"Well, I know I was used to not having to deal with the science staff," Jonathan said, holding up his hands. "And I'm not trying to be rude. I'm just not used to sharing." He turned to the doctor. "When I signed up for the military, I expected to _only_ deal with the military."

Kristin opened her mouth to speak, but Nathan replied first.

"Except _you_ are the one who accepted a position here, Commander. You knew full well this was an experimental idea...the first of its kind where military and science staff can work together. Of course if you feel you can't cut it, you can ask to be reassigned," Nathan told him.

Jonathan crossed his arms and eyed Kristin. "Oh, I'm sure _she'd_ like that."

"Wait a minute-" Kristin began, anger flashing in her eyes, when Nathan held up a halting hand.

"You need to stop putting words into her mouth, Commander." He then turned to Kristin. "And you don't need to always be on the defensive." He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to think of how to fix this tension. If he was going to unite his crew, he needed to think of something... _and fast_.

"All right, new plan. We all have work to do, but we meet back here tonight after dinner."

Kristin's brow furrowed. "Another staff meeting? I'm not sure-"

Nathan shook his head. "Not a staff meeting, Doctor. I'd really hate to spoil the surprise, but I've decided we need to try a different strategy if we're ever going to get any work done around here."

__-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-_ _

As Kristin started out of the room, Nathan caught her arm.

"Take the bridge for me, Commander. I'll be there shortly." As Jonathan gave a salute and went on ahead, he turned to her. "Do you mind if I walk with you to your office?"

"Not at all," she replied as they started towards C-deck. However, the truth was she was feeling a bit guilty for her behavior. "I...I want you to know I'm not trying to be combative. I really have no problem with the military staff, but I think they have a problem with me...us...the science staff."

Nathan put an arm around her shoulders. "I know, and I am sorry if I seemed like I was being too hard on you. I am well aware that it takes two to tango. Or in this case, one hundred twenty-four and eighty-eight to tango."

She felt her cheeks grow warm and nodded quietly.

He sighed. "I hope you know I'm not angry with you. I am going to fix this."

She bit her bottom lip. "I appreciate your enthusiasm, but there is no way you're going to get any of the military staff... _especially_ Jonathan...to even be remotely interested in what I or the rest of my team does here." She shook her head. "This battle has been going on for ages, and while I realize you've come into it midway, it's just...how it is."

"That sounds like a challenge, Doctor."

"No, I-"

He put a hand on her arm. "You're going to learn I never back down from a challenge. Just be in the ward room at 1900 hours, and I'll handle the rest."

Before she could protest further, Nathan was on his way. She sighed. Well, she had little choice but to trust him. Or at least try. Maybe he would change the general attitude on the boat after all. Only time would tell.

__-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-_ _

By the time 1900 hours had rolled around, Nathan had come up with a plan. Whether it was a good plan remained to be seen. However, it was apparent that his crew members needed to find common ground. With Lucas' help and the Internex, Nathan was able to find a list of exercises to try with the senior staff.

Granted, he wanted to try them with the whole crew, but the ward room could only hold so many people. Besides, if this worked, he expected his senior staff to be role models and teach the rest of the crew what they'd learned.

He stood before the ward room table and gave them all a smile. "I know you're all wondering why I've asked you all back here, but it's clear we have a little trouble working together."

Ben held up his hands. "For the record, I love the science staff. I have no problem with them."

"I'm not accusing anyone, Mr. Krieg," Nathan explained, handing out index cards and pens. "But I think we're all guilty of seeing one another for _what_ we are rather than _who_ we are, including me. In short, we're forgetting to see others for the people they are, and we're all being just a tad judgmental in one way or another." He held up his card. "So we're going to try a little exercise to retrain our brains, if you will. I want everyone to write his or her name on the front of their card. Then on the back, I want you to write three things you wish others understood about you."

Lucas raised his hand. "What if we can't think of three things?"

Nathan sighed. "Write down as many as you can think of, at least. And write legibly. Others will be reading them when you're finished."

__-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-_ _

Kristin stared at her blank card, trying to think of what she'd like to list. She glanced around at the others and noted they didn't seem to be having any trouble. She sighed and picked up her pen. Well, she knew she wanted to be seen for more than being on the science staff, that was certain. But how exactly could she explain that?

Then she thought of all the rumors she'd heard floating around. It was a small boat, and things got a little boring. Gossip spread on the _seaQuest_ faster than an algae bloom, and she was no stranger to it. She was just usually on the receiving end rather than the spreading end.

Oh, she'd always pretended like she knew nothing, though. Considering her behavior as of late, she couldn't blame them for calling her ice queen or she-devil...and those were the kinder names she'd heard. They thought she was a woman too set in her ways, absolutely unwilling to compromise. They also felt she criticized others too much, and she was sure they thought she felt she was better than the rest of them.

In all reality, however, she was quite the opposite. She was a doctor, for goodness sake, and she genuinely cared about others and their well-being. At the end of the day, all she wanted to do was help them, but they didn't seem to want to hear what she had to say. Her brow furrowed as she looked at her card again. Well, she'd thought of more than three things, and it was time to start writing.

As she did, she caught Nathan's gaze. He gave her a nod and a small smile, which she returned. Maybe he was right after all. Maybe he would be able to change the way they saw one another.

__-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-_ _

After he was finished writing, Nathan looked around the room. Everyone appeared to be finished, so it was time for step two.

He passed around a large bowl. "Fold your cards in half and throw them in here." After they'd done so, Nathan handed the bowl to Lucas. "Give them a stir and draw a card. Read it out loud, but don't tell us whose it is just yet."

Lucas did as he was told, closed his eyes, and drew. He then read the card he'd chosen. "Well, this person only wrote down one thing, but he...or she...wishes people would see him or her for more than a big joke."

Everyone turned to look at Ben.

"Hey, the kid didn't say it was mine," he replied.

Nathan smiled softly. "I don't think he needed to, but... Is that _really_ what you think?"

"Well, yeah," Ben said with a shrug. "I also know that's my MO...that I'm always joking, but... I'm more than that. Only problem is, I'm not sure _you_ know that."

"Of course we do, Ben," Katie said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "There's a difference between joking around to keep spirits up and _being_ a joke. You are not a joke, Ben. Not at all."

"She's right, Mr. Krieg," Nathan said. "We don't think _you_ are a joke. However, _this_ is exactly the reason we needed to do this. First, it's going to teach us that people don't always see us for what we think...and it's going to help the rest of you drop your stereotypes." He turned to Katie. "Why don't you go next, Commander?"

__-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-_ _

Kristin listened quietly as thoughts and judgments were read off. Nathan was right. The moment Lucas had read Ben's card, she understood what Nathan was getting at. And Ben was absolutely wrong about how everyone saw him, and so was Tim, Miguel, Katie... Literally everyone had assumed others thought things about them that weren't necessarily true. It also proved that each of them hoped others saw them for more than what their rank or their job was.

"Jonathan, I believe it's your turn," Nathan said, passing him the bowl.

He selected a card, and Kristin could tell he was reading it quietly to himself first. Instead, however he gave her a sympathetic look. She chewed nervously on her bottom lip, knowing he'd gotten her card.

"Is there a problem, Commander?" Nathan asked.

Jonathan gave Kristin another look, but he shook his head. "No, sir, sorry." He cleared his throat. "My person wishes that the military personnel didn't hate her, that she wasn't seen as a stuck-up ice queen." He set the card down and sighed. "I'm sorry for this, Captain, but..." He turned to Kristin. "Do you really think I hate you?"

"Well...don't you?" she asked, exchanging glances with the rest of the senior military staff. "I have to admit, none of you seem very pleased that we're here..." She turned back to Jonathan. "Not only that, I've been terribly nasty to you. I don't blame you for wishing I weren't here."

His brow furrowed. "Is that what you think? That I wish you weren't here?" He shook his head, moving around to the other side of the table and put a hand on her shoulder. "I never meant to make you feel that way."

"You mean it's not true? But you are always complaining about the science staff being in your way." She sighed. "And I'm always yelling at you."

"And I yell back, don't I?" he asked. "I realize now that maybe... I blamed you when it wasn't all your fault. I also realize that the science team is here to stay, and... Well, you're not so bad. No, I don't always like sharing the space, but that's something I need to work on. That's my problem, not yours."

"He's right, Doc," Katie said. "We don't hate you...or the rest of the science staff. It's a big adjustment sure, but... We're learning to see you're a great addition to the team. All of you."

"Well, thank you for that, but I'm afraid I won't be able to shake the reputation I've gained... And no, I never wanted to let on that I've heard the names people were calling me, but I can't blame you either. If it means anything, though, I'm not as hateful as I might seem...and I hope I can show you that from now on."

Nathan sighed. "See, this is what happens when we start forgetting about who people are and that they have real feelings. But, Doctor...I think everyone here knows that."

Jonathan nodded. "And I think you and I really aren't that different after all. One thing's for certain, we both care a lot about what we do."

She smiled softly. "I suppose that's true."

"This is exactly what I wanted to happen," Nathan told them. "That you all would see that if we're going to work together, we need to band together and not get hung up on stereotypes." He turned to Crocker. "I think you're the last one, Chief."

__-sQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQsQ-_ _

As the evening came to a close, Kristin learned that Nathan was right. The military team could make changes..and so could she. Though she wasn't sure if things would change overnight, she was indeed certain that things would be easier from here on out. She also was sure she and Jonathan wouldn't be arguing anymore anytime soon.

As the others were filing out of the room, Nathan turned to her. "So did I do well with the challenge?" he asked with a wink.

She laughed softly. "You did, indeed. I really had my doubts, but...you proved me wrong."

"I'm glad. I also feel like things will be getting better around here."

"So do I," she replied. "Well, goodnight, Captain." She started toward the door.

"Goodnight," he replied. "Oh, and Kristin?"

"Yes?" she asked, turning back to him.

"You never struck me as an ice queen anyway," he said with a smile.

She smiled back. "Thank you for that. Goodnight."


End file.
